No Promises
by Leadensoul Genevieve
Summary: Damon and Elena are married, but things not always go smooth.


~One shot~

This is my first fanfic ever, and I just borrowed characters from The Vampire Diaries, what can I say, I love Damon and Elena too much but at this story you might not find the happy part, yet, so enjoy the story!

"I want a divorce."

"What?"

"You heard me, Damon. ..divorce."

"and give me one good reason why should I grant your wish"

"You know why!"

"No, Elena, please enlighten me.."

"I can't handle this anymore, I can't handle the fact that you always leave me, you weren't there when I needed you the most"

"So we're back to that topic again, Elena, we both know I would have been there when you needed me, when we lost our baby, and I know by saying sorry wouldn't change the fact that I couldn't be...there"

"That's it, you couldn't be there and that is exactly what I need, Damon, I feel like...like I don't even have a husband. I know that you travel a lot but you can't do that to me for the rest of my life, I always feel alone, okay! And I hate to feel that way"

"Wait, what's the point? Why did you bring my job in here? Elena, since we took a vow, we both know about that, I'm a pilot and that's my job, to travel a lot. You think I don't feel alone when I'm far away from you? I feel, Elena, I feel what you exactly feel too, and I did my best to make you happy"

"No, don't you dare to talk about happines in here. 'cause I'm not happy! I even forget when was the last time I smile for you! You know what, my point is you can't complete me anymore and I need to someone who can complete me, but now... You seem don't have time for me, all you think about is your business. I'm not a doll, Damon, I can't just be abandoned in home while you out and who knows that you didn't do anything that I should haven't known"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I never know what you really do when you're not with me. You can always pick some cheesy girls once you're not here during your trip or-"

"Stop, Elena! Stop accusing me with things that I would never, ever do! and you know that. I took a vow, Elena, a vow when I swore to god that I will always love you no matter what, even in death! For god's sake, I meant it when I said those words, didn't you.."

She stared at those blue eyes and she could see all pain and hurt in them but she couldn't care.

"Didn't you, _Elena Salvatore_?" at last she broke the stare and tears escaped from her eyes.

"I meant it" she paused. "but I'm not sure about now. Look, Damon, everything's changed and I can't be in this circle anymore, I need to get out"

He stepped back, like knife that had been stabbed right in his heart, that what he felt.

"Tell me, just one truth, do you love me?" he asked with his broken heart.

"Damon.. It's not like-"

"Answer it, yes or no..?"

In this state, she was confused, a part of her still loved him but the rest she didn't know.

She shook her head, giving Damon the answer that he didn't want to know.

"I'm sorry.." she prepared herself to out of the room but she stopped when Damon said something.

"You have someone else" it wasn't a question but statement.

She held the knob tightly, trying to hold the tears but she couldn't say anything to him after everything she had done.

"I leave the paper on your desk, please sign them soon" she left, she left leaving him heartbroken, she left when he needed her the most. Maybe it was a payback after what he'd done to her but he never had any intention to leave her, she knew that, especially leave her for someone else.

Tears finally erupted from the corner of his eyes. Tears of an angel that his wing had been ripped away from him. He wasn't complete anymore, not without her by his side.

He walked toward the desk where she left the paper. When he took it, a frame that contain of their picture caught his attention and he grabbed it instead of the paper. It was picture of them when they were in Italy, she circled her arms securely around his neck and kissed his cheek while he smiled to camera, showing that it was their best day ever.

"Elena...?"

"Rose! Hey, how are you?" Rose noticed a man beside her.

"I'm good" she wasn't sure.

"eh, Rose, this is my friend, Matt. Matt it's Rose, Rose, it's Matt"

but Rose didn't believe that Matt was only a friend of her, they way he looked at Elena, when Elena held his hand, without hesitating Rose grabbed her and dragged her away from him.

"Elena, how could you do this? To Damon?"

"Oh, that, I'm afraid we can't continue our relationship. There are too many things that we can't solve together.."

"You can't? Or you don't want to? I know you, Elena, you weren't like this, I barely recognize you"

"I don't want to hear about the judging session, Rose and I don't care about that, but one thing for sure, Damon and I are over. If you please let go of my hand" she let go off her hand from her grip.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe my own eyes, watching you showing your love to people with Matt while Damon is fighting for his life. I do really hope he dies rather that he knew about this"

"Rose, wait! What do you mean?"

"You have no idea, don't ya... please, let me be the one who send this message for you while you showing no mercy to him. Damon is in coma since last night, he got a car accident and now who knows what will happen to him"

"No, no, it can't be happening, I...I talked to him last night. I came to bring the divorce paper. It's not possible. You're lying!"

"He's heartbroken, Elena, because of you and you know that. Maybe he was thinking to save your marriage when a truck hit his car"

Elena ran, ran away from her, from Matt, from everything.

She was in front their house, she wanted to burst into the door and slap him hard but she found no one.

"Damon!" once she got in his office room but she found nothing but one thing caught her attention. a frame that contain of their picture when they were spend time for honeymoon.

She took it and walked straight to their bedroom.

_"He's not in coma. He's a strong man. He's gonna be okay, yes, he's okay. Rose was lying, it's not true. It can't happen to him."_

_"Why are you so worried, Elena? You don't love him, do you...? You already told him that last night"_

_"No, no. I didn't say that, at least I didn't mean it. He knows me well, he'll know when I lie. He'll be here soon and I'll talk to him"_

_"What do you want to say to him, Elena darling? That you're sorry for hurting him, for accusing him of things that you know he wouldn't do or for betraying him? Which one, Elena? He won't be coming back! He's dead! And you just killed him! You're a cold monster, Elena! You're a murderer!" _

_"No! I'm not a murderer! I didn't kill him, I didn't kill Damon, I love him!"_

_"Guess it's a little too late for that.. He's gone, he will not come back for you! I hope you happy with his gone, you get everything you want"_

_"NO! Stop! Stop it! Get out of my head!"_

She found herself curled next to the bed, she was on the floor, held the frame tightly on her chest. Tears flowing her cheeks and hair.

_"I'm sorry, Damon, I really am..."_

_"I forgive you.. How could I not, you're my wife and I love you. I always will.." he said next to her._

_"but I did terrible things to you, I don't deserve you.."_

_He took her hand and held it against his._

_"Shh, don't say that. I'm the one who should feel sorry. I couldn't be there when you through that horrible moment, I'm sorry that you had to be alone. What kind of husband a, I? If you need someone to be blame, it's me"_

_"It's past, Damon, but now you're here when I need you most. Thank you.." she kissed the back of his palm._

_"Damon.. What do you think if we didn't lost our baby? What it's gonna be look like.."_

_"Well, he or she would have your eyes and tiny lips like yours and your nose. A natural red blush on each cheek.."_

_"Just like you.. But I love your eyes, he or she would have your eyes and your charm"_

_"Hey you fall in love with me because of my charming.."_

_"Not just that.. I love everything about you, Damon Salvatore"_

_"Damon..."_

_"Yes love?"_

_"Please don't leave me.."_

_"I won't, I'm right here and I love you.."_

_"I love you too, very much.."_

at the funeral, Elena wore a blue dress that was always be his favorite. She stood up right in fron of the hole of his husband's grave. She couldn't cry anymore, her tears was gone, she was crying before, not even stop.

"Elena... I'm sorry for you lost" Caroline said as she hugged her. "I'll always be here when you need a friend.."

Elena just nodded, couldn't speak any word. Drowning by her guilt as they lifted down his husband to his last rest.

When everyone gone, she still stood there. She was numb, it wouldn't be the same, but she should have known since she dropped the divorce paper. She was still his wife at the end. Damon did not sign the paper and she couldn't even raise the pen.

The rain had poured Mystic Falls, it was like they were here to accompany him.

"I'm sorry... Damon, I wish I could turn back the time and I didn't put you through hell.. I love you and I will see you very soon.."

_Thank you for reading it, and please leave some review, I might not survive w/out you readers! _


End file.
